Ace och Luffy s lilla syster
by Luffy95
Summary: Ace och Luffy har en lilla syster och hon blir sjuk men hur sjuk?


Det var morgon i Fushia Village och Ace stod som vanligt och gjorde frukost medans Luffy satt vid bordet och väntade på sin mat.

I trappan så hör man att Emily är på väg ner med sin docka i handen

"God morgon, Emily, frukosten är snart klar."

Emily gick och satte sig bredvid Luffy med huvudet neråt och med dockan i knät.

"Ace…!! Är det inte klart snart, Jag är hungrig!" skrek Luffy irriterad av att vänta.

"Ta det lugnt Luffy, här!" Ace serverade Luffy och sen gav till Emily och sig själv.

Emily satt med huvudet neråt och petade runt i maten men gaffeln.

"Hey! Är du okej Emily?" Ace kollade lite oroligt på henne. Han lyfte upp hennes huvud lite så att han kunde kolla henne i ansiktet.

Hennes kinder var röda och hon såg lite blek ut.

"Det är inget, jag har bara lite huvudvärk." Hon började hosta lite.

Ace tog handen på hennes panna och kände att hon var väldigt varm.

"Du har ju feber! Kom så får du gå och lägga dig, så du får vila." Ace tog hennes hand och följde med henne upp och la henne i sängen. Han gick sen och hämtade en trasa som han hade blött ner och la den sen på hennes panna.

"Så, försök att sova lite nu så kommer jag upp sen med lite mat."

Hon nickade och försökte sen att sova.

Ace gick ner och satte sig framför Luffy.

"Så hur är det med henne?" frågade Luffy

"Det är väl bättre nu, hoppas jag."

"Jag ska dra ner till baren och kolla om Shanks har kommit tillbaka, jag kan säga till Shanks doktor om du vill om dom är tillbaka?"

"Ne, jag tror inte det behövs. Det ser ut som att det bara är en förkylning."

"Okej, Vi ses sen Bye!"

**Makinos bar**

"Hej Shanks, Välkommen tillbaka! Har det gått bra?"

"Tjena Makino! Jo tack det har bara gått bra!" sa Shanks med ett stort leende när Luffy kom in i baren.

"Shanks!" sa Luffy och gav honom en stor kram.

"Tjenare Luffy! Det var ett tag sen, hur har ni haft det?"

"Jo det är bara bra men Emily är sjuk."

"Aj då, vill du att min doktor ska kolla till henne?"

"Ne Ace sa att det inte behövdes hon har bara en förkylning."

"Okej, men om det är något vet du var du kan hitta mig."

"Okej, Tack. Men jag borde gå hem nu så att Ace inte blir orolig."

"Okej, see ya!"

**Hemma**

Ace hade gjort i ordning lite mat åt Emily och var på väg upp med det.

Han knackade på dörren och gick in lite försiktigt.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske var hungrig. Orkar du sitta upp?"

Hon satte sig upp och trasan ramlade ner i knät. Hon andades tungt.

"Jag är inte hungrig. Kan jag inte få äta lite senare."

"Är du säker?" Hon nickade "Okej, lägg dig ner och vila lite till." Hon nickade och började hosta ännu mer."

"Hey, är du okej?"

"Ace…… Jag kan inte andas."

"Du kan inte vad sa du????!!!!!!"

"JAG ÄR HEMMA!"

"LUFFY! HAR SHANKS KOMMIT TILLBAKA!?" skrek Ace.

"Ja, hurså?"

Ace sprang ner och tog tag i Luffy.

"Spring och hämta Shanks doktor, nu!"

"Hey, okej men vad har hänt?!"

"Hon kan inte andas, så skynda dig och hämta honom nu, SKYNDA DIG!"

Luffy sprang så fort han kunde till baren och sprang in.

"Hey,Hey , varför så bråttom Luffy?!"

"SHANKS!"

Luffy berättade och shanks,doktorn och Luffy var iväg.

Dom sparkade upp dörren och sprang upp för trappan.

"ACE!"

"LUFFY!"

"Akta" doktorn kollade henne." Vi måste ta med henne till båten!" Han tog upp henne och sprang till båten.

Shanks och doktorn gick in i sjuksalen medans Luffy och Ace fick vänta utanför.

"Ace kommer hon att klara sig!?" frågade Luffy med darrande röst.

Ace kramade om sin bror utan att svara honom. Efter ett tag hade Luffy somnat i Ace knä när Shanks kom ut. Ace flyttade undan Luffy utan att väcka honom.

"Shanks…"

"Ta det lugnt, hon är okej. Doktorn vill prata lite med dig."

Ace nickade och gick in. Emily låg i sängen hon hade lugnat ner sig och hon andades igen.

"Ace, nu vill jag att du lyssnar på mig, okej"

"Okej"

" Din syster har astma."

"Så du menar att hon……!"

"Ja, det var ett astma anfall."

Ace satte sig på en stol vid sängen och tog Emilys hand och kramade om den försiktigt. Doktorn berättade lite om astman och vad han skulle göra om hon fick ett anfall igen.

* * *

"Jag är hungrig!"

"Hur kan du tänka på mat nu, Luffy?" frågade Shanks medans han kollade på Luffy.

"Men Shanks jag är hungrig."

"Luffy du är helt otrolig." skrattade Shanks medans han rufsade till Luffys hår.

"Vad, är det som är så roligt?!"

Medans dom satt där och pratade så kom Ace ut med Emily på ryggen.

"Ace!" Luffy hoppade upp.

"Kom vi går hem!"

"Okej, hej då Shanks!"

"Okej, see ya kid!"

"Du, Shanks!"

"hmm…?"

"Tack för allt."

"Det var så lite, det är bara att säga till så är jag där."

När dom kom hem la Ace Emily i sängen och gick sen ner och satte sig vid matbordet.

"Är du okej, Ace?" Luffy satte sig framför honom.

"Ja, är lite orolig bara, du?"

"Jag är hungrig"

"hehe, Det kan jag fixa."

"Yay"

"Här"

"Vad är det här? Går det att äta?!"

"Nej! Det är en inhalator!"

"Vad ska jag med en sån till?"

"Om Emily är med dig och hon får ett anfall så är det bra att du har med den."

"hm..Okej"

När dom hade ätit och sen gått och lagt sig, så ligger Ace vaken och tänker. När han hör hur dörren öppnas.

"Ace!" Det var Emily som hade kommit in i Ace rum och stod brevid sängen.

"hmm,,,?"

"Jag är rädd kan jag sova med dig?"

"Visst!"

*Host,host*

"Här!" Ace gav henne inhalatorn. "Så, kom här!"

Hon kröp ner hos honom och kurade ihop sig på hans bröst och kramade om honom.

"Jag älskar dig Ace! Dig och Luffy!"

"Jag älskar er också!"

"Men du Ace!"

"hmmm" han kollade ner på henne.

"Jag är rädd för att få ett anfall igen."

"Du behöver inte vara rädd, jag kommer att vara med dig varje gång och jag kommer hjälpa dig!"

" Och det vet jag att Luffy också kommer att göra."

"Tack Ace, du är den bästa brorsan som finns!"

**THE END!**


End file.
